staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Lipca 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:45 Plebania - odc. 1519; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Plebania - odc. 1520; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 15 Wojciech i Piotr Cugowscy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 34 Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca Konin 2013 odc. 2; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Nie - przyjaciele (Frenemies) kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Daisy von Scherler Mayer; wyk.:Bella Thorne, Stefanie Scott, Nick Robinson; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Piękniejsza Polska - /4/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 437) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Blondynka - odc. 7/13 - Pożegnanie snów - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 BBC w Jedynce - Świat z lotu ptaka odc. 6. Wysokie loty (Earthflight) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Męska rzecz na Dzikim Zachodzie - Odstrzał (Shoot Out); western kraj prod.USA (1971); reż.:Henry Hathaway; wyk.:Gregory Peck, Susan Tyrrell, Pat Quinn, Robert Lyons; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Europa to my - /10/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 58 - Obcy krajowcy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2630; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Podwójne kozłowanie, odc. 32 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Duble drible ep. 32); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Kolarstwo - przed Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Marcin Gortat CAMP 2013; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Złoty środek - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Anna Przybylska, Szymon Bobrowski, Cezary Pazura, Edward Linde - Lubaszenko, Robert Gonera, Paweł Wilczak, Tamara Arciuch, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Edyta Olszówka; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Glee - odc. 13 (Sectionals); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Glee - odc. 14 (Hell - O); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Glee - odc. 15 (The Power of Madonna); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Parę osób, mały czas - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Andrzej Hudziak, Igor Przegrodzki, Monika Obara, Arkadiusz Detmer, Krystyna Tkacz, Elżbieta Kępińska, Witold Skaruch, Zdzisław Wardejn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Pożegnanie z Marią; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Filip Zylber; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Agnieszka Wagner, Katarzyna Jamróz, Rafał Królikowski, Bożena Adamek, Danuta Szaflarska, Daria Trafankowska, Cezary Pazura, Jan Frycz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zagubieni VI - odc. 7/18 (Lost VI, ep. 7 Dr Linus); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:05 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Wielkie ucieczki zwierzaków - odc. 5 / 5 (Great animal escapes - ep. 5 / 5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 W słowach kilku o wydrze, bobrze i wilku - Zabezpieczanie zwierząt gospodarskich przed atakami wilków; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 2/7 - Hotel pod gwiazdami; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 3/7 - Człowiek w plastikowej zbroi; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Daleko od szosy - odc. 7/7 - We dwoje - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Rodzinne oglądanie - Tajemnica Wyspy Wielkanocnej (Easter Island Enigma); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Z kamerą i strzelbą do dzikich plemion - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Makłowicz w podróży - Lanzarote "Kanaryjski raj" (109) - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Gwiazdy w południe - Ivanhoe (Ivanhoe); film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.USA (1982); reż.:Douglas Camfield; wyk.:James Mason, Anthony Andrews, Sam Neill, Olivia Hussey; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1982; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 86 "Dziewczyna Kuby" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Mariolka Prawdę ci powie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 520 - Niepewność; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Życie od kuchni - (6) - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (4); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kino na maksa - Zaginiony świat: Park Jurajski (Lost World: Jurassic Park, the) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Steven Spielberg; wyk.:Jeff Goldblum, Julianne Moore, Richard Attenborough; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Czas honoru - odc. 57 "Bocian" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - WAKACJE (84); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 John Zorn w Sali Kongresowej (Warsaw Summer Jazz Days 2013); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Łóżko Wierszynina; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Andrzej Domalik; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Hanna Mikuć, Ewa Telega, Agnieszka Kruk, Władysław Kowalski, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Sławomir Orzechowski, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Krzysztof Zaleski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Ivanhoe (Ivanhoe); film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.USA (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Olsztyn 06:55 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:06 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:37 Pogoda 07:40 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:06 Pogoda 08:10 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:02 Myśliwiec pl (7/13) - magazyn 10:14 MOTO TOP (10/13) 10:24 Olsztyn Aktynie 11:00 Głos mediów 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Teleplotki 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:15 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Polska według Kreta: Uzdrowisko Szczawnica (83) 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:56 Pogoda 17:01 Akcja Lato - Szczytno cz. 1 17:30 Wama Boss (4/13) - magazyn 17:45 Akcja Lato - Szczytno cz. 2 18:15 Myśliwiec pl (7/13) - magazyn 18:29 Informacje - Wyd. główne 18:48 Pogoda 18:50 Co, gdzie, kiedy - Festiwal Siemiany (2) 18:53 Informacje kulturalne - magazyn 19:05 Wama Boss (4/13) - magazyn 19:20 Rolniczy raport (14/13) - magazyn 19:33 Załoga Eko: Składowanie odpadów (10) - magazyn 20:00 Listy gończe: Śmierć poety (17) 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:47 Pogoda 21:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 21:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Podopieczni św. Franciszka - reportaż (Polska,2013) 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:37 Pogoda 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:48 Pogoda 21:55 Pogoda 22:01 Informacje 22:10 Pogoda 22:12 Informacje Sport 22:25 Informacje kulturalne - magazyn 22:40 Serwis info weekend 23:04 Pogoda 23:10 Sportowa niedziela 23:32 Teleplotki 00:05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 00:40 Polska według Kreta: Uzdrowisko Szczawnica (83) 01:10 Serwis info weekend 01:32 Pogoda 01:39 Sportowa niedziela 01:56 Listy do PRL-u 02:05 Reportaż TVP Info: Podopieczni św. Franciszka - reportaż (Polska,2013) 02:17 Listy do PRL-u 02:23 Listy gończe: Śmierć poety (17) 02:50 Głos mediów 03:15 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 03:45 Raport z Polski - ekstra 04:01 Teleplotki 04:30 Prawdę mówiąc: Mirosław Hermaszewski (16) 04:54 Pogoda 05:00 Polska według Kreta: Uzdrowisko Szczawnica (83) 05:25 Tu kobiety 05:42 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (3) 08:15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (8) 08:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (1) 09:10 Scooby-Doo i legenda wampira - film animowany (USA,2003) 10:50 Doktor Dolittle 4 - film familijny (Kanada,USA,2008) 12:30 D'Artagnan - film przygodowy (Luksemburg,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2001) 14:45 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 16:55 I kto to mówi 2 - komedia (USA,1990) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Salomon baba (253) 20:00 Patriota - dramat historyczny (Niemcy,USA,2000) 23:35 Kości 6 (116) 00:35 Kości 6 (117) 01:35 Straż nocna - film fantasy (Rosja,2004) 04:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej - siatkówka TVN 05:30 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (46) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (46) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Smakuj świat z Pascalem (3/8) - reality show 11:25 Co za tydzień 11:55 Rozkoszny domek - komedia (USA,1988) 14:05 Lekarze (7) 15:05 Przepis na życie (7) 16:00 Od sklepowej do królowej - komedia (USA,2008) 18:00 Ugotowani (10) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Rajdy terenowe: Baja Aragón (3-ost.) - rajdy 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Nie lubię poniedziałku - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1971) 22:10 Kamuflaż (7) 23:10 Lekarze (8) 00:10 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson (8) 01:10 Rajdy terenowe: Baja Aragón (3-ost.) - rajdy 01:15 Uwaga! 01:30 Arkana magii (989) 02:50 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:05 I Like It - program muzyczny 05:50 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 06:15 Dekoratornia 06:50 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (6) - serial przyrodniczy 07:50 Istne szaleństwo (4) - program rozrywkowy 08:50 Bruce Lee - legenda kung-fu (2-ost.) - film biograficzny (Chiny,2008) 11:00 Galileo (313) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (9) - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (10) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Wtajemniczeni - mikro-podróż przez ciało - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 14:55 Komando Leopard - film sensacyjny (Szwajcaria,Niemcy,Włochy,1985) 17:05 Awaryjne lądowanie - film katastroficzny (USA,1996) 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Błękitny Demon - thriller (USA,2004) 21:55 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 22:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (21) 23:55 Cień wątpliwości - thriller (USA,1998) 01:55 I Like It - program muzyczny 03:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:50 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (18) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Menu na miarę (1) - program kulinarny 07:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami: Bracia Cugowscy (5) - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Steve Irwin: walka o dziką przyrodę (9) - serial przyrodniczy 08:30 Steve Irwin: walka o dziką przyrodę (10) - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Krzyżacy - film historyczny (Polska,1960) 12:40 Biegiem przez las - film animowany (Dania,2011) 14:10 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Król Drozdobrody - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2008) 15:35 Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu - film familijny (Niemcy,2010) 16:55 Skarb pustyni (1/2) - film przygodowy (Francja,Niemcy,1998) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (2) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (3) 20:00 Dorwać Cartera - film sensacyjny (USA,2000) 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (9/23) 23:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (10/23) 00:05 Sukiyaki western django - western (Japonia,2007) 02:00 Zobacz to!: Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 03:00 Dyżur (9) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Dyżur (10) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 JRG w akcji (8) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 Menu na miarę (1) - program kulinarny 04:40 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny 05:05 Menu na miarę (2) - program kulinarny 05:30 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny TVN 7 04:55 Misja Martyna: Mongolia (2/10) 05:45 Misja Martyna: Ekwador, czyli oczyścić duszę (3/10) 06:40 Mango 08:45 Czterej pancerni i pies (21-ost.) 10:10 Chuck 3 (2/19) 11:05 Sabrina - komedia romantyczna (USA,1954) 13:20 Półtora gliniarza - film familijny (USA,1993) 15:20 Samotny detektyw McQ - film kryminalny (USA,1974) 17:35 Czterej pancerni i pies (21-ost.) 19:05 Agenci NCIS: Wskazówki z zaświatów (19/23) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Wysłannik przyszłości - film SF (USA,1997) 23:35 Wybrani (8/23) 00:40 Telefon z piekła rodem - horror komediowy (Francja,2007) 02:30 Arkana magii 04:40 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (25) 06:30 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (26) 07:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (27) 07:30 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (28) 08:00 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (15) 08:35 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (4) 08:55 Leonardo (16) 09:05 Milusiaki (16) 09:25 Kacper i przyjaciele (6) 10:00 Mia i ja (21) 10:30 Świat zwierząt 4 (19) - serial przyrodniczy 11:00 Świat zwierząt 4 (20) - serial przyrodniczy 11:30 Bindi: opowieści z dżungli (20) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Upiorne robale 13:00 Na pomoc! Krokodyl! (1) - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Na pomoc! Krokodyl! (2) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Projekt: szczeniak (5) - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Projekt: szczeniak (6) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Amerykańska straż graniczna (10) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Robocop (21) - serial SF 17:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (29) 17:30 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (30) 18:00 Na żywo: policyjne pościgi (14) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Podniebny horror 11 (5) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Brygada ratunkowa (16) 21:00 Władca lalek 10: powstanie osi - horror (USA,2012) 22:55 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć 2 (2) - serial dokumentalny 23:55 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć 2 (3) - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Piękni i ambitni (17) - serial erotyczny 02:00 Piękni i ambitni (18) - serial erotyczny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (2) - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Menu na miarę (11) - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Dyżur (9) - serial dokumentalny 04:30 JRG w akcji (1) - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Dyżur (12) - serial dokumentalny 05:25 JRG w akcji (4) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:25 I Like It - program muzyczny 07:15 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (20) 08:00 Telesprzedaż 08:30 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (37) 08:55 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (38) 09:25 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (38) 10:00 Czarne Bagna - serial animowany (Włochy,2011) 11:00 Serce smoka - komedia sensacyjna (Hongkong,1985) 12:55 Miss rozbitków - komedia przygodowa (USA,2004) 14:50 Chorus Line - musical (USA,1985) 17:25 Powrót tajemniczego blondyna - komedia (Francja,1974) 19:00 Ostatnia szansa (4) - talk show 20:00 Włatcy móch (28) 20:30 Włatcy móch (29) 21:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (21) 22:00 Na granicy śmierci (8) - serial dokumentalny 22:55 Rykoszet - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1991) 01:00 Jazda Figurowa 02:00 mała Czarna - talk show 02:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix USA - 1. część sesji kwalifikacyjnej w klasie MotoGP 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix USA - 2. część sesji kwalifikacyjnej w klasie MotoGP 09:00 Golf: The Open Championship 11:30 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Rubin Kazań - Zenit Sankt Petersburg 13:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz fazy grupowej 15:30 Golf: The Open Championship 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Golf: The Open Championship 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Golf: The Open Championship 19:40 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix USA - rozgrzewka w klasie MotoGP 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix USA - rozgrzewka w klasie MotoGP 20:50 Piłka nożna plażowa: Euro Beach Soccer League 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Monako 23:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix USA - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Piłka nożna plażowa: Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Holandia - Włochy 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 Summer City 11:30 Miejska lista 12:05 Teenage lista 13:30 smESKA 14:05 ESKA TV News 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:30 Hip-Hop TV Top 10 16:05 Sjesta czy fiesta - best of week 17:00 Summer City 01:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Psie adopcje i nie tylko (1/13) 06:35 Blisko ludzi 07:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 08:00 Usterka. The best of - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08:15 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (5/9) - magazyn 08:45 Bez recepty 2 - magazyn medyczny 09:45 Wojny magazynowe (8/19) - reality show 10:15 Wojny magazynowe (9/19) - reality show 10:45 Generał (1/4) 11:50 W trasie - program krajoznawczy 12:20 Orzeł czy reszka? (4/16) 13:20 Kuchnia z wyrokiem (2/8) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 14:15 Mamy was! (4/12) - program rozrywkowy (Rosja,2013) 14:45 Ostre cięcie (5/11) - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Kulinarne wyprawy Gordona Ramsaya 2 (3/4) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 16:15 Zakręceni (7/10) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2013) 16:45 Zwariowane psie mamy (8-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 17:10 Weterynarz z antypodów (15/16) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Studio TTV 2 (9/15) - program publicystyczny 19:05 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (8/13) - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Usterka. The best of - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Generał (2/4) 21:05 Taboo 3 (8/13) 22:05 Cela - reportaż 22:35 Nie do wiary (4/16) - program popularnonaukowy 23:05 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (5/12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 23:35 Superwizjer 00:05 Męska inicjacja (4/8) - serial dokumentalny (Dania,2012) 00:35 Ola w trasie (2/9) - program krajoznawczy (Polska,2013) 01:05 7 grzechów (8-ost.) - magazyn kryminalny (Polska,2013) 01:30 Kartoteka 4 (8/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 02:30 Miłość na sprzedaż (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Kulisy pornobiznesu 3 (6/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 03:25 Psie adopcje i nie tylko (1/13) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 Cela - reportaż 04:15 Kartoteka 3 (9/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 05:05 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:42 Scena Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:16 Dance w Polo TV 17:15 Vipo-disco polo hity 18:15 Disco Star (3) - program rozrywkowy 19:36 Szalone lata 90. 20:06 Koncert w Polo TV - Kobylnica 2013 21:15 Discopolot! 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy (Polska,2001) 09:00 Ewa gotuje (182) 09:30 Synowie: Rozwódka z dzieckiem (5) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Który ojciec, która matka? (28) 10:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Maniana, czyli casting na męża (cz. II) (13) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Moda na przeprowadzki (294) 12:00 Tango z aniołem: W Gąszczu Niejasności (6) 12:45 Pierwsza miłość (987) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (182) 14:00 Linia życia (2) 14:30 Synowie: Rozwódka z dzieckiem (5) 15:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Który ojciec, która matka? (28) 15:30 Graczykowie (29) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Bełkot (396) 16:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Kuzynka Dorota (14) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Mężczyzna pod presją (295) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (7) 20:30 Linia życia (23) 21:00 Skorumpowani (2) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Moda na przeprowadzki (294) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Dla dorosłych (329) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Bełkot (396) 00:00 Synowie: Rozwódka z dzieckiem (5) 00:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Który ojciec, która matka? (28) 01:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 08:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Gra o minikomputer - film dokumentalny (Polska,1972) 09:15 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 09:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Drumlersi - koncert (Polska,1968) 09:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 10:10 Informacje kulturalne 10:35 C.K. Dezerterzy (1/2) - komedia (Polska,Węgry,1985) 12:15 Beczka Amontillado - film obyczajowy (Polska,1971) 12:50 Informacje kulturalne 13:20 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Elton John - "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" 14:20 Mój najlepszy przyjaciel - komedia obyczajowa (Francja,2006) 16:10 Edward Dziewoński i jego goście (1) - widowisko (Polska,1998) 16:55 Ślub krawca - film animowany (Polska,2001) 17:15 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Kilarem (1) 17:50 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Kilarem: Wojciech Kilar - uroczysty koncert z okazji 80. urodzin kompozytora (Polska,2012) 19:35 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Kilarem: Rejs - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1970) 20:55 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Kilarem: Życie jako śmiertelna choroba przenoszona drogą płciową - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2000) 22:50 Więcej niż fikcja: Paryskie domy uciechy - film dokumentalny (Francja,2003) 00:00 Kino nocne: Na koniec świata - melodramat (Polska,1999) 01:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 21.07.1989 08:10 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Multi-kulti 08:40 Flesz historii (139) 09:00 Rodzina Połanieckich: Powrót (7-ost.) 10:35 Strażnicy piątej ewangelii - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 11:40 Czas na dokument: Kryptonim "Amerykan" - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 12:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 12:50 Przyrodnicze opowieści Włodzimierza Puchalskiego: Łabędzie i ich sąsiedzi 13:30 Gdzie jesteś Paititi? 14:00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 15:00 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Strachy" - cykl reportaży 15:10 Strachy - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1938) 17:00 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1874 (1/8) 18:10 Kalendarium historyczne: Niefachowy stryczek - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 21.07.1989 19:45 Ginące cywilizacje: Gdybym był szamanem. Lud Qiang z Syczuanu (23) 21:00 Ostatni bej Bałkanów: Czerwony towarzysz, lata 1924-1943 (3/4) 22:40 Chwila wspomnień: Pałac PRL 23:00 Pokazowe dzieci PRL - gdańskie pięcioraczki - film dokumentalny 00:00 Sensacje XX wieku: Jak umierali bogowie (1) - program historyczny 00:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 01:10 Benefis Włodzimierza Korcza - program artystyczny 02:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Gdybym był szamanem. Lud Qiang z Syczuanu (23) 03:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Kopciuszek - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polacy tu i tam - magazyn polonijny (5); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Wędrówki skrzata Borówki - Łąka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 12/21 - Nowy zastępca, czyli meteor - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 437) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Bartłomieja Apostoła i św. Jadwigi w Trzebnicy; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Polskie drogi - odc. 1/11* - Misja specjalna - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Marek Walczewski, Zofia Mrozowska, Aleksander Bardini, Stanisław Zaczyk, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Leszek Herdegen, Stanisław Mikulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Konkurs Eurowizji dla Młodych Tancerzy, Gdańsk 2013 - Finał; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 27 "Powrót do szkoły" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 28 "Urocze nastolatki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.7; program rozrywkowy; STEREO 19:20 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Miś Fantazy - Imieniny Fantazego, odc. 13; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 58* - Obcy krajowcy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Ranczo - odc. 59* - Doktor Wezół - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 12/21 - Nowy zastępca, czyli meteor - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Sport - retransmisje - Challenger Poznań Open 2013; relacja; STEREO 00:30 Wędrówki skrzata Borówki - Łąka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 27 "Powrót do szkoły" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 28 "Urocze nastolatki"; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Fantazy - Imieniny Fantazego, odc. 13; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Ranczo - odc. 58* - Obcy krajowcy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Ranczo - odc. 59* - Doktor Wezół; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.7; program rozrywkowy; STEREO 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (150); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Rozrywka 06:30 Szansa na sukces 07:35 Rozrywka retro: Konkurs o Bursztynowego Słowika - Sopot 1984 - koncert 08:35 Podróże z żartem: Australia 09:45 Mój pierwszy raz 10:45 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki 11:40 Szansa na sukces 12:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 13:15 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Pustynia - reportaż 13:50 Kabaret Potem przedstawia 14:45 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 15:35 Bezludna wyspa 16:40 Kabaretożercy 17:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 18:35 Szansa na sukces 19:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 20:40 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 21:35 III Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa 22:40 III Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa 23:50 III Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa 00:55 Telepeerele - program rozrywkowy 01:55 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki 02:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 06:55 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:06 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:37 Pogoda 07:40 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:06 Pogoda 08:10 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu 10:07 Pogoda 10:09 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2 10:22 Alchemia zdrowia i urody - magazyn 10:36 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 10:47 Kronika Warszawska - film dokumentalny 10:57 Pogoda 11:00 Głos mediów 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Teleplotki 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:15 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Polska według Kreta: Uzdrowisko Szczawnica (83) 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:56 Pogoda 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera 17:07 Pogoda 17:10 Twarze i maski: Próba. Rok 1980 (4/8) 18:07 Był taki dzień - 21 lipca 18:11 Panorama obyczajów polskich początku XXI wieku - Telewizyjny opis obyczajów: O kobietach (6) 18:30 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 18:48 Raport na gorąco 18:50 Pogoda 18:52 Wiadomości sportowe 18:57 Kościół z bliska 19:05 Wama Boss (4/13) - magazyn 19:22 Jarocin - historia rockiem pisana - film dokumentalny 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Listy gończe: Śmierć poety (17) 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:47 Pogoda 21:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 21:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Podopieczni św. Franciszka - reportaż (Polska,2013) 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:37 Pogoda 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:48 Pogoda 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:00 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:13 Raport na gorąco 22:16 Pogoda 22:17 Saga rodów: Ród Wojciechowskich 22:40 Serwis info weekend 23:04 Pogoda 23:10 Sportowa niedziela 23:32 Teleplotki 00:05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 00:40 Polska według Kreta: Uzdrowisko Szczawnica (83) 01:10 Serwis info weekend 01:32 Pogoda 01:39 Sportowa niedziela 01:56 Listy do PRL-u 02:05 Reportaż TVP Info: Podopieczni św. Franciszka - reportaż (Polska,2013) 02:17 Listy do PRL-u 02:23 Listy gończe: Śmierć poety (17) 02:50 Głos mediów 03:15 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 03:45 Raport z Polski - ekstra 04:01 Teleplotki 04:30 Prawdę mówiąc: Mirosław Hermaszewski (16) 04:54 Pogoda 05:00 Polska według Kreta: Uzdrowisko Szczawnica (83) 05:25 Tu kobiety 05:42 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy